


Perfect For You

by BookDragon24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute enjoltaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon24601/pseuds/BookDragon24601
Summary: Enjolras is done with life by the time February rolls around but luckily an unlikely knight in shining armor comes to his rescue. Fluff ensues
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from next to normal. I've been really busy between school and the production of Anything Goes I'm in but this is going to be a five-part fic because I've got a long weekend that coincides with Valentine's Day so enjoy!! Please leave kudos and comment!

Needless to say, it had been a long year and it was only February. Enjolras had a term paper that he was viciously working on and his father had been up to his usual antics. On top of that, writer’s block was putting a halt in Enjolras’ essay writing. Combeferre stuck his head in Enjolras’ room and gave the Look **TM** .

“Are you  _ still _ moping?” he asked with a sigh to which Enjolras just glared at him. “Look, I’m just here to let you know that Courf’s holding a cast pj party tonight. Yes, there will be food and yes, there will be people. Come down at your own risk,” he teased and Enjolras launched a pillow in his direction as he left. Enjolras huffed and pulled the blanket over his head. He  _ would not _ go downstairs during that disaster.

***

Enjolras went downstairs during that disaster.

His hunger got the best of him and he didn’t need to get out of his pajamas so he tried to sneak down and steal a slice of pizza and a water. He almost made it but ran into a taller man. Both of them stumbled backwards.

“Sorry, my bad,” Enjolras applied quickly, looking up at the stranger and blushed. He was unfortunately very cute. The other man shook his head.

“It’s fine, my fault anyway,” he said, brushing it off and looked at him with a smile that made Enjolras happy for the dark lighting. “Were you in the show?” he asked, taking a sip from his cup. Enjolras shook his head.

“Uh, no. I wasn’t. Were you?” he asked. The man smiled again and shrugged. 

“Kind of. I was in crew,” he explained. “I did all the sets.”

“Really? They were amazing!” Enjolras gushed making the other man blush.

“They really weren’t,” he said sheepishly.

“Yes, they were!” Enjolras laughed as Courfeyrac came over. 

“Okay, so Imma speed this along because even  _ I _ can see what’s going on,” he started. “He’s cute, you’re gay. Have fun.” With that, Courfeyrac left again and went off to find Combeferre. Enjolras’ face was flushed with embarrassment and from what he could see, so was the set designer’s.

“Which one of us he was talking to?” Enjolras asked, looking up at him. 

“I’m thinking me?” he shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Grantaire and bi,” he introduced, offering a hand with a smile. Enjolras returned the smile and shook his hand.

“I’m Enjolras and he was probably talking to me,” he replied. “I’m gay and you-” he stopped, realzing what he was going to say. Grantaire laughed and shook his head.

“I beg to differ. You are  _ very _ cute,” he said, making Enjolras blush and nervously tuck a curl behind his ear. 

“I can definitely tell you’re friends with Courfeyrac,” Enjolras teased. “He’s just as flirty.”

“However there’s a slight difference,” Grantaire laughed. “ _ He’s _ just teasing and it’s how he makes friends.  _ I  _ am actually flirting and guessing it’s not working?” He asked with a small wince. Enjolras stared at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

“There’s way too much to go into there. I’ve been Fey’s friend for way too many years and it’s endearing and I never said it wasn’t working,” he added with a small blush.

“Well in that case, I’m going to keep trying, Apollo,” he smiled as someone put on the musical’s soundtrack and turned it up way too loud making both boys jump.

“Want to go outside?” Enjolras asked. “There’s a fire escape out my window,” he explained. Grantaire smiled and nodded. 

“Lead the way, Apollo,” he teased and Enjolras rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“What’s with “Apollo”?” he asked as they went upstairs. 

“Well between the gold hair, blue eyes, and oddly pale skin, you kinda look like the paintings of Apollo,” he shrugged and Enjolras blushed.

“That’s very cute,” he smiled.

“And true,” Grantaire hummed and they went into Enjolras’ room and the other student opened the window, climbing out onto the fire escape. He took a deep breath of the cold December air. Grantaire followed him and Enjolras got his first good look at Grantaire. The set designer was a few inches taller than he was, with dark brown hair and eyes as well as tattoos covering both his arms and he was wearing a cast tee shirt. Grantaire smiled at him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he teased and Enjolras blushed. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Grantaire shook his head.

“Teasing, Apollo,” he said, nudging his arm playfully. Enjolras blushed again and smiled softly. Grantaire smiled back at him and they stayed looking at each other before looking away quickly. Enjolras cleared his throat and looked over at him.

“So you made the sets?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Grantaire replied. “I'm the stage manager for most of the shows and I’m an art major. I do a few commissions and stuff to pay for everything. What about you? What’s your major?” he asked, smiling at him.

“I’m in pre-law,” Enjolras replied with a smile. “And I run the Les Amis de l’ABC, we mostly focus on different protests and changing local laws and changing stereotypes.”

Grantaire smiled. “That’s pretty impressive,” he smiled, leaning over the railing and digging through his pocket.

Enjolras blushed again and looked away, tucking a curl behind his ear.

“It’s not that important,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” Grantaire promised, pulling out what he was looking for.

“It’s not, re- you smoke?” Enjolras asked, looking at the cigarette with slight confusion. Grantaire smirked and nodded, lighting it.

“Why?” he asked, taking a deep inhale.

“That’s going to kill you,” he pointed out with a sigh. Grantaire laughed, smoking coming from his mouth like a dragon and Enjolras blushed slightly.

“That’s the goal, isn’t it?” Grantaire replied, inhaling again and blowing it at Enjolras. The other boy just laughed and waved it away. 

“You know you could get arrested and charged with actual bodily harm for that?” he pointed out, crossing his arms and looking up at him. Grantaire raised an eyebrow and smirked before doing it again. Enjolras huffed and shoved his arm, rolling his eyes. Grantaire laughed and finally put it out on the railing.

“Happy?” he teased. 

“Yes, thank you,” Enjolras replied sarcastically.

“Is anti-smoking one of your club’s values?” He teased and Enjolras tensed up, clenching his jaw.

“It really does cause a lot of problems! And there are other issues with it too! The capitalististic companies who sell them make a profit off of other people's addiction and they're finances are the reason that those death sticks are still legal even though there's plenty of evidence that shows they cause illnesses!” Enjolras argued and Grantaire put his hands up to stop him. 

“Teasing again,” he laughed and Enjolras flushed a bright red, looking away. 

“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly and Grantaire shrugged. 

“Nah, it’s all good,” he brushed off, smiling softly at him. 

“It’s the second time I’ve done that in one conversation.”

“It’s cute,” Grantaire shrugged. 

“ ‘ _ Cute _ ’ isn’t how things change,” Enjolras sighed, leaning over the railing, looking at the snow drift below. 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re cute in a fiery, passionate, ‘Wrath of Apollo’ way,” he replied earnestly with a soft smile. Enjolras blushed and shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. 

Grantaire sighed gently, cupping his cheek and tilting his chin up, making Enjolras look at him. He smiled softly and moved closer to him until they were barely an inch apart. Enjolras smiled back gently and Grantaire took a deep breath before kissing him. Enjolras was frozen for a moment but melted against him, wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s neck. They pulled away and just stayed close to each other.

“I swear I don’t normally do this,” Grantaire mumbled with a small smirk and Enjolras laughed softly. 

“Well I’m glad you did,” he smiled up at him. Grantaire laughed softly and kissed him again but the moment was ruined when Enjolras pulled back suddenly and sneezed, sending Grantaire into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god,” he laughed breathlessly. “You sound like a little kitten!” Enjolras blushed and shoved him playfully. 

“We really should go inside though,” Grantaire added, snaking an arm wound his waist and keeping him close. Enjolras smiled up at him. 

“Think the party’s over?” He asked. 

“Probably not but I wasn't planning on going back down,” Grantaire admitted, looking at Enjolras for permission. “As long as that’s alright with you.” 

Enjolras broke into a huge grin. “Of course,” he smiled, leaning up to kiss him again but sneezed again. Grantaire laughed softly and climbed back in the window, helping Enjolras after him. After they got inside, Grantaire pulled Enjolras into a rough kiss in one smooth motion. Enjolras was caught off guard and made a small sound in the back of his throat. Grantaire smirk softly and pulled back, nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked softly and Enjolras smiled at him. 

“Yes,” he promised. “Are you?” 

“Absolutely,” Grantaire smiled and kissed him again. This time, Enjolras led both of them back until he fell backwards onto the bed, Grantaire landing on top of him. 

Nearly a half hour later, the pair were curled up together, Grantaire holding Enjolras close to his chest. He had one hand draped over his waist and his chin hooked around his shoulder. Enjolras leaned his head back to look up at him. 

“I’m glad I ran into you,” he smiled softly. Grantaire grinned and kissed him softly. 

“So am I,” he hummed. “Now get some sleep, ange.” He pressed a few kisses behind his ear. Enjolras hummed softly and snuggled closer. This was one of the few Enjolras actually got a full night’s sleep. 


End file.
